


Really rough

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Джимми любит моменты, когда они меняются местами.





	

Порой пульс ощущался не у сосудов, но самой кожей, дыханием и скользящим прикосновением к чужой спине чисто для того, чтобы прогнуть под себя; заставить открыться еще сильнее, дышать загнанней, резче. Джимми знал это не понаслышке; он ощущал это с одним конкретным человеком, назвать которого «сводящим с ума» — слишком непозволительная роскошь. Слишком, ибо это не опишет и части его удивительности, разительности. Почти что описать божество одним словом: «хороший» или «плохой», но Джимми не находил нужным сейчас думать об этом. Сейчас — точно не время, ибо ныне хорошо настолько, что почти что плохо.  
  
Джеймс на пальцах мог пересчитать моменты, когда Бодхи был таким, как сейчас — сжимал ладонями край чертового комода, опираясь на вытянутые руки и подставлялся, жмурясь и поджимая губы — под укусы, что покрывали шею и плечи алыми цветами; под пальцы, что жали на кожу с такой силой, что явно останутся ссадины, близко-близко к оставленным после миссий ранам. Никто и не заметит, если честно, кроме него одного; на бёдрах их уже было столько, что и не счесть, а Джеймсу было мало. Сейчас, минуту назад, всегда — слишком мало кратких взглядов на миссиях, слишком мало мокрых и безумных поцелуев в местах, где могут заметить, пристыдить, назвать грешниками и содомитами. Мало адреналина, что разбавляет кровь, добавляет жару в жизнь.  
  
Чужой надрывный шепот на испанском непонятен, и Джеймс не вслушивался в реплики, отдаваясь чувствам, мазкам чужих и своих прикосновений. По крайней мере до момента, когда с явным акцентом венесуэлец не начал выдыхать сквозь стиснутые зубы — «Джеймс, Джеймс, Джеймс».  
  
Это сводило с ума.  
  
Толчки размашистые, и почему-то Джимми уверен, что должен быть мягче. Должен прикасаться обходительно и нежно, спокойно и добродушно, но так не получалось. Совершенно; нужно было провести ногтями, словно бы желая содрать кожу, по каждой татуировке; сцеловать капли пота, дабы после укусить почти до крови, оставляя алый след от ровного ряда зубов на коже, что сойдет скоро, если не кусать слишком сильно. Безумно и быстро, резко; чужие вздохи же напоминали то ли хныки, то ли стоны — сложно разобрать, сложно понять. Джимми не мог остановиться; не сейчас, когда так легко можно повернуть за плечо, вынудить почти что сесть на злосчастный предмет интерьера, раздвигая ноги столь широко, что почти что самому стыдно от открывшегося зрелища — горячего, глубоко дышащего Бодхи, пряди чьих волос на лбу слиплись от пота, и чей взор словно бы дымкой прикрыт — жадный, желанный. Он шепчет на испанском, он притягивает к себе, позволяя взять реванш, и поцелуи на грани с обоюдным безумием — именно то, что надо. Равно как и приглушенный свет — зачем он нужен, зачем нужны столь бессмысленные слова, когда единственный язык, знакомый обоим — скользящие прикосновения по бёдрам, нажим и пересчитывание ребер, надавливание на поясницу — ближе, еще, так, что кожа — единственная — и самая большая — преграда.  
  
Стон в испачканные — своей, чужой кровью? не важно — губы почти что искренний, полный неясного избавления, и, запрокидывая голову, Бодхи открылся. Невольно; скорее ища опору, возможность описать не словами, но каждым изгибом тела то, что осязает. Ощущает.  
  
Очередная ошибка.  
  
Укус чуть выше и правее ключиц — так правильно, так ярко, но Джимми чувствовал себя неправым. Ровно секунду, ибо Бодхи, цепляя того за волосы, вновь утаскивал наркомана в поцелуй, подгоняя, дразня с каждым мгновением все сильнее и сильнее, не давая касаться своей изнывающей плоти, мучая самого себя и вынуждая Джеймса думать об этом, скользя пальцами по чужому загривку.  
  
«Боже» — только и мог, что думать Джимми, ускоряясь, точно безумный. Только и мог, хотя никогда в него не верил.


End file.
